


(Не)Друг

by Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom



Category: Pershi Lastivky | First Swallows (2019)
Genre: Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom/pseuds/Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom
Summary: Кожен з них для іншого не друг, і не Друг також. Бо всі вони ластівки, вільні у небі.
Relationships: Fedir "Fedya" Makarov/Stas, Fedir "Fedya" Makarov|Kateryna "Katya" Schaslyva|Nikita "Nik" Maslo|Valeria "Lera" Farkash, Nikita "Nik" Maslo/Valeria "Lera" Farkash
Kudos: 19





	1. Катя

Катя щаслива.

Фєдя їй не друг. І не Друг також. Фєдя її розуміє і захищає. Поряд з ним не страшно йти додому пізно ввечері і не страшно у людському натовпі. Катя міцно стискає Фєдіну руку на своєму першому в житті концерті. Вони стоять подалі від натовпу біля сцени, бо там давка і дуже голосно для ще чутливого слуху Каті. Кіно вона все ще любить більше, але і тут їй все подобається. Вона бачить, як, трохи подалі від них, Нік зажигає у танці разом з Лєрою, а потім обіймає її і кружить під музику. Лєра голосно сміється. Катя дивиться на них і сумує за Максом, і за звичкою думає, що концерт би сподобався Антону, бо він зміг би відчути сильні вібрації музики. Її серце стискається, і вона сильніше стискає руку Фєді. Він одразу обертається, схвильовано дивиться на неї і питає: 

\- Ти як? Все нормально?   
\- Так! - киває вона. - Але так людно, і душно...

Фєдя все розуміє, він махає Ніку та Лєрі і показує їм куди вони підуть. Потім повертається до Каті і тягне її за собою у бік барної стійки. Він міцно тримає її руку, поки тягне за собою через натовп людей, що вирує звуками, запахами та рухами. Коли вони нарешті дісталися острівка безпеки, що виблискує келихами та різнокольоровими пляшками, Катя трохи розслабляється. Вона ниряє за Фєдєю у вхід для персоналу і вони займають невеликий простір, не заставлений пляшками і келихами, де вони не будуть заважати барменам, а увесь натовп залишиться “за парканом”. Звідси зовсім не видно сцену, лише софіти та натовп фанатів, але Каті трошки легшає. Вона повертає голову і бачить, як до них підійшов Стас і вони про щось говорять з Фєдєю, Катя не чує через музику. Вони стоять так близько один до одного, що майже дихають одним повітрям. Фєдя так радісно посміхається під час їхньої розмови, а їхні погляди такі відверті, що Катя відводить погляд з їх обличь на білу футболку Фєді, яка наче світиться у неоновому світлі та відбиває яскраві кольори софітів. Каті подобається бачити його таким щасливим, але вона не може не згадувати Макса і свого брата. 

З сумних думок її знову вириває Фєдя. Великий стакан води з льодом та його радісне обличчя змушують її посміхнутись. Фєдя примощується поруч і наче вібрує енергією життя та радості. Десь позаду нього Стас старанно, і з барменськими трюками, розливає коктейлі. Фєдя повертається до неї і слідкує, чи п’є вона воду. Від контрасту спекотного клубу та холодної води Катя легенько здригається, а шкірою біжать мурахі. 

\- Тобі краще? Ми можемо тут хоч увесь концерт просидіти. 

Катя киває знов і чомусь починає сміятись. Їй так легко і радісно. Вона нарешті відчуває себе живою. Наче ластівка, вільна у небі.


	2. Фєдя

Катя йому не друг і не подруга. І не Друг також. Але Катя розуміє, Катя підтримує. Катя радіє за нього і разом з ним. Вона уважно слухає, коли він розповідає про Стаса і радісно посміхається. Катя міцно обіймає його при зустрічі і коли вони прощаються, і іноді Фєді здається, що це найміцніші обійми в його житті. Він так само міцно обіймає її у відповідь. 

Коли вони йшли всі разом після “Богемської рапсодії” і Катя сказала, що ніколи не була на концерті, Фєдя ледь стримується щоб не здивуватись і сказати “Що, правда?!”. А потім згадує, і хоче дати собі копняка - да блін, Фєдя, міг би і здогадатись. Хоча Нік не стримується. 

\- Та ти шо, гониш?! Ну нє, Катюха, це треба срочно ісправіть.   
\- То може наступної суботи? Стас буде підпрацьовувати на одному концерті, гурт наче непоганий. Тільки треба квитки взяти. Що скажеш, Кать? - Катя посміхається і киває. І Фєдя вже не може дочекатись. Вони всі будуть разом, і Стас там буде. Скоріш би.   
\- Фєдь, а ти впевнений? - чує він веселий голос Лєри. - А то ми б не хотіли вам побачення зіпсувати. 

Хоч фраза і дуже у дусі минулою Лєри-мажорки, Фєдя знає, що вона по доброму. Лєра напрочуд легко прийняла новину, що Фєдя гей. “Я знайшла Ніка, мабуть тому і змогла відпустити тебе”, - згадує він її слова. Він так радий за них обох. І радий, що Лєра тепер просто поряд. За зручною ширмою його дівчини-мажорки, він ніколи не намагався розгледіти в ній щось більше. Він і не розумів, як помилявся. 

\- Ні, все буде добре. Але нам все одно потрібні будуть квитки.   
\- Квитки я організую, - самовпевнено оголошує Лєра. Фєдя не може не посміхнутись цьому тону. - Перший концерт в житті нашої Каті, таке неможливо пропустити. 

Вони продовжують йти далі і домовлятись про деталі. Потім Нік та Лєра махають їм на прощання і, обійнявшись, прямують до дому сім’ї Фаркаш. Фєдя веде Катю в іншу сторону. Вони доходять майже до дверей, але Катя кожного разу завмирає, коли вони йдуть повз двері підвалу. Всі спогади ще занадто свіжі, на дверях ще можна знайти шматки поліцейської стрічки. Фєдя обіймає її однією рукою і трохи штовхає вперед по сходах. Його самого нудить від спогадів, та він має впевнитись, що з Катєю все добре. Катя відкриває двері квартири і Фєдя бачить, як її долоні тремтять, а ключі голосно брязкають у тиші під'їзду. Катя відкриває двері і повертається до Фєді. На її обличчі з'являється сором'язлива посмішка, хоча очі видають напругу і сум.

\- Дякую за сьогодні. 

Вона завжди це говорить, кожного разу коли вони прощаються з нею. Наче досі повірити не може, що вони і справді поряд, що їм дійсно не начхати на неї. Катя іноді досі поводить себе як в ті перші дні, хоча і пройшло вже більше року з їхньої першої зустрічі на даху і усі разом вони пережили вже багато. І в їхньому “багато” були не тільки самогубства, шантаж, приниження і замахи на вбивство, але і прості буденні речі звичайних старшокласників - прогули уроків, чай та булочки на перервах, підготовки до ЗНО, дні народження та походи у кіно. І саме ці маленькі, приємні, буденні моменти, які Фєдя ділив з іншими членами “Ластівки Club” допомогли йому знову відчути себе живим, наче він нарешті винирнув з-під товщі води, яка поглинула його брата. Наче він знову може дихати на повні груди. 

Фєдя розкриває руки і Катя пірнає у їх звичні дружні обійми. Він промовляє звично “тобі дякую” у відповідь, але воно губиться десь у її волоссі. Коли вони розривають обійми, телефон Фєді дзвонить і на екрані з’являється фотка Лєри і Ніка. На контакти кожного з них Фєдя поставив одну і ту саму їх парну фотку, бо ці двоє все одно завжди разом. 

\- Так, Нік? Я у Каті, тільки дійшли. Ні, я до Стаса сьогодні. Ага, Лєрі привіт.

Фєдя кладе слухавку і піднімає очі на Катю, та посміхається і розуміє, що Лєра з Ніком вже вдома і все добре. Вона повертається і, вже на порозі квартири, каже йому жартівливо:

\- Будеш у Стаса, подзвони мені.  
\- Добре, мам, - так само відповідає Фєдя, вони сміються тихо і Катя зникає за дверима квартири. 

Вже на вулиці Фєдя викликає таксі і їде забирати Стаса з роботи. Дорогою до бару, він звично дзвонить мамі і вони говорять про те, як пройшов їх день і як вони завтра побачаться. Мама просить передати привіт Стасу, і у Фєді досі палають щоки від усвідомлення того, що все це насправді. Коли Стас сідає у таксі поряд з ним, у Фєді досі червоні щоки та трохи схвильований вигляд після розмови. Стас окидає його оком та питає, що сталось. Фєдя посміхається і каже: 

\- Мама тобі привіт передавала. 

Стас і собі усміхається, бо знайомство з Ольгою Євгенівною він ще довго згадувати буде. Мама Фєді знає, як справити враження на хлопця свого сина, та і на будь-кого взагалі. 

Весь салон таксі заповнив солодкий запах освіжувача повітря, по радіо грає якась безіменна попса, водій посилено зосереджується на дорозі, а не на розгляданні хлопців на задньому сидінні. Ті сидять по різних сторонах, штучно створюючи між собою “невинний простір”. Стас наче старше і краще вміє робити невиразне обличчя, але коли Фєдя так посміхається, коли в його темних очах блищать ліхтарі, а пальці наче випадково торкаються пальців Стаса на дешевому дерматині, то його терпіння і витримки ледь-ледь вистачає на те, щоб триматись своєї сторони сидіння і не розкласти цього спортсмена прямо на задньому сидінні таксі. 

Фєді спекотно і майже нічим дихати від клятого освіжувача, м’язи обличчя вже ниють від посмішки, яку він не може прибрати з обличчя. Дякуючи підлітковим гормонам і тому, як Стас дивиться на нього, у джинсах вже давно стало затісно, і те, що Стас відповідає на його дотики пальців своїми, ніфіга не допомагає. 

\- Приїхали, - буркотить водій. Фєдя здригається від неочікуваної зупинки, і лізе в кишеню за грошима, поки Стас виглядає у вікно аби перевірити чи вони приїхали за адресою, і виходить з авто.   
\- Дякую, решти не треба, - Фєдя вистрибує з таксі і намагається не відставати від Стаса, що вже відкриває двері під’їзду. Під підошвами кедів скрипить гравій, а вечірня тиша дзвенить у вухах. 

На сходах Стас бере його за руку, так само, як на їх першому побаченні, і вони хіба що не біжать до ліфта. Двері ліфта зачиняються, кнопку поверху натиснули, а Фєдя притягує Стаса до себе і накриває його губи своїми. У той короткий момент, поки Стас ще не затиснутий між сильним тілом свого спортсмена та металевою стіною ліфта, в котрий раз з моменту їхньої зустрічі з Фєдєю, в його голові лунає риторичне питання “І звідки ж ти такий узявся на мою голову, Фєдя?”. 

Як вони дістались від ліфта до коридора у квартирі Стаса, Фєдя не згадає навіть на допиті, бо зараз його набагато сильніше турбує проблема як так зняти кеди, щоб не довелось нахилятись і, через це, розривати поцілунок. Але Стас вирішує все за нього відриваючись, щоб скинути піджак. Фєдя, користуючись можливістю, скидає кеди і відштовхує кудись до стіни навпроти. Перш ніж він встигає подумати, що це не дуже чемно, руки Стаса стискають його стегна, а губи опиняються там, де вони зараз дуже потрібні. За гучністю їх спільного дихання, Фєдя чує, як ключі з брязкотом падають на паркет. Між його ніг опиняється коліно хлопця і, віддаючись інстинкту, Фєдя треться пахом об чуже стегно. За закритими зіницями спалахує світло, тіло починає палати, а з горла виривається стогін. І тут Стас наче приходить до тями і зупиняється. Його губи і коліно зникають так швидко, що Фєді хочеться заскавчати. 

\- Чекай, треба трохи скинути оберти. 

Стас говорить важко, ковтаючи повітря. Його слова доходять до Фєді наче через вату. Але він все одно киває. 

\- Кухня, - Стас головою показує напрямок і відштовхується від стіни, біля якої затис Фєдю. - Випити води і помити руки. 

Хлопець штовхає Фєдю, перевіряє чи той пішов робити, що сказано, піднімає ключі і прямує до ванної кімнати зробити те саме. Треба підготуватись, поки вони не почали. 

Фєдя наче під кайфом. Серце калатає під ребрами так, що ті наче вібрують. Дихати важко, а у вухах гудить кров. Наче на автопілоті, юнак миє руки і навіть вмивається. Краплі води одразу висихають на гарячій шкірі. Фєдя наливає собі склянку води і випиває залпом, занадто різко опускаючи її на стільницю. Намагаючись вирівняти дихання та трохи заспокоїти серце, Фєдя ледь помічає, як Стас підійшов до нього ззаду. Обережні пальці шкрябають джинсу на його стегнах, гарячі губи ледь торкаються кінчиків волосся на шиї. Фєдя видихає, закриває очі і хилиться назад, назустріч чужому тілу, теплу і ніжним дотикам. Долоні Стаса сильніше стискають стегна, але не рухаються. Губи рухаються вище до місця за вухом і Фєдя починає тремтіти. Не відкриваючи очей, він повертається у чужих обіймах і чужі губи опинаються так поряд, що вони вже дихають одним повітрям на двох. Фєдя відкриває очі. Кухню заливає місячне сяйво. 

\- Готовий, спортсмене? - шепоче йому Стас.   
\- Так, - Фєдя відповідає так само пошепки, але у тиші чужої кухні, він наче кричить. Сухі та теплі губи накривають його. 

Коли через якийсь час, розпечена струна унизу його живота нарешті лопається і тіло наповнює солодка насолода, під його спиною збита постіль, а над ним гаряче і спітніле тіло Стаса, на якийсь короткий момент, що наче триває вічність, Фєдя відчуває наче він летить. Як ластівка, вільна у небі.


	3. Нік

Коли Нік кладе трубку, поглядом чіпляє ім’я Фєді на екрані мобільного. Хм, інтєрєсно.

Фєдя йому не друг. І не Друг також. Нік взагалі ніколи не думав, що буде спілкуватись з Фєдєнькою Макаровим. Бо протягом шкільних років, Фєдя був “хороший хлопчик (он подивись, який Фєдя хороший! відмінник, спортсмен! як поводить себе! а ти! ох, бачили б тебе твої батьки! за що мені така кара?!)”, а Нік був “ клаповухим-конопатим” клоуном з задньої парти. Їх світи взагалі не перетинались, поки вони не опинились на тому даху. Тричі. 

Після першої зустрічі, Фєдя здавався йому довбанутим на всю голову. Бо якого, бляха муха, хрєна такий чувак, як Фєдя Макаров, буде прогулюватись дахом і реально збиратись виміряти, як швидко його тушка долетить до асфальту?!

Після другої зустрічі, образ прекрасного принца, яким здавався Фєдя усе життя, розбився к хєрам. І добре що він, а не Лєра Фаркаш. Бо дуже багато різної хєрні повилазило назовні і одразу - сам факт того, що Фєдя таки привів Лєру на дах; порізані вени; факт того, що чувак, за яким сохли усі дівчата в школі, виявляється, зовсім не по дівчатам (але пузо у Поліни було від нього). Все це було дуже багато для Ніка, укупі з рештою всього, що відбувалось навколо. Тому Нік забив і зосередився на тому, що треба просто пережити усю цю дружньо-ластівочну історію усім разом. 

Поки Лєра лежала у комі, Нік не спілкувався ні з ким з “ластівок”. Його бісило те, що вони так просто скинули усе на Лєру, та продовжили жити далі. Його бісило і те, що іноді йому їх не вистачало. 

Катя була прикольною, хоч і дивною іноді на всю голову. Але її рішуча сміливість та вміння приймати і прощати усе і всіх, досі дивувала його, ба, навіть захоплювала. Фєдя виявився набагато більш сміливим і витривалим, ніж він здавався Ніку - пережити втрату близької людини, носити в собі такі таємниці і страхи, і, все ж таки, не зламатись. Нік знав і розумів це краще за всіх. А Макс...З Максом вони ще з садіка чудили, він був його найкращим другом. Тому так, Нік сумував за ластівками.

І Нік, хоча і дуже сильно намагався ігнорити їх усіх, але сліпим і глухим він не був і трохи поглядував, щоб всі були живі і здорові. Нік бачив, як Фєдя гордо та непохитно, наче лєдокол, йде повз косі погляди та викрики “педик”, “голубець”, “гамадрил” та інші дуже розумні слова, які змогли пригадати ці кончені зі світи Дена. Нік бачив, як розквітла Катя, як часто посмішка з’являється на її худому та блідому обличчі, як вона почала впевнено відповідати на уроках. Нік бачив, як Макс бігає за нею, що той цуцик, навіть вчитись потроху почав і наче бухає менше. Нік ніколи його таким не бачив - десь на підкірці мозку у Ніка зуділи міріади підколів про те, як “любов міняє людей”. Всі вони виглядали щасливішими ніж на тому даху, а Нік на них ще й досі сердився. Їх сумні погляди у спину Нік відчував кожного разу, як йшов повз. Але злість і гордість не дозволяли забути, як вони усі схопились за версію, що Лєра - Друг. 

А потім був випускний. Смерть Макса. І їх третя зустріч на даху. Нік звісно радий був тому, що пробудження Лєри і її подальший допит зняв з неї підозру, і повернув “ластівок” у його життя, але не так він собі уявляв свої плани “повисіти з ластівками після випускного”. Ті кілька хвилин на даху Нік досі пам’ятає, як у тумані. Тільки іноді уві сні він чує переляканий голос Лєри у навушнику і істеричні ридання Каті. Здається він прокинувся тільки коли нарешті був з Лєрою у лікарні. Її сльози на лікарняному одязі і міцні тонкі пальці, які обіймали його. Нік досі не може згадати, як вони всі спустились з даху з мамою Фєді, як їх оглядала швидка і розпитував помічник Макарової. Фєдя казав, що Катя тоді свідомість втратила, перенервувала. А самого Фєдю внизу зустрічав схвильований Стас. Все це наче у тумані. 

Нік виниряє із спогадів і трусить головою, наче скидає краплі води. Все це було давно. Все в прошлом.

З чудового балкону будинку Фаркашів і справді гарний вид. Нік повертається і бачить, що Лєра з Машею вже розсілися на м’яких подушках, деребанять попкорн (без нього!) і сміються, клацаючи шось на великому телеку. 

\- Ну, шо ви там? Вже весь попкорн з’їли чи там шось таки буде для кіно? 

Маша сміється і відповідає:

\- Ні! Ще багато! 

Нік падає на подушки, і одразу ж обіймає Лєру, а Маша моститься між ними на подушку. 

\- Багато? Ну хорошо. Ви вибрали, шо ми дивитись будемо?   
\- Ага, - киває Лєра і вмощується ближче до Нікіти, - Маша, врубай! 

Мала вмикає мультик і захапує миску з попкорном, на екрані йдуть вступні титри. Ніку здається, що ця мить і це місце - саме те, де б він хотів бути зараз. Зараз - все правильно. Він знайшов своє місце. Як ластівка, вільна у небі.


	4. Лєра

\- Як там Катя з Фєдєю? - Лєра питає пошепки, щоб не заважати Маші. 

Якщо Нік нічого не сказав, то мабуть, з ними все добре, але Лєра має впевнитися.

\- Усі ластівки по гньоздам, - так само відповідає Нік.

Лєра посміхається цьому порівнянню.

Нік їй не друг. І не Друг також. Лєра розглядає його обличчя, освітлене різноманітними кольорами з екрану, і їй згадується вечірка на честь дня народження Каті. Згадується їх поцілунок. Посміхаючись, Лєра нахиляється і ніжно цьомкає його у щоку. Вона подумки дякує, що вона знайшла свою людину, що тепер Лєра не буде сама. 

Нік повертається і шепоче їй “Ти чого?”. Лєра хитає головою і не може перестати посміхатись. 

\- Нічого. Просто радуюсь, що ти поряд. Що ви всі поряд, - Нік сором’язливо і невпевнено киває на її слова. 

А Лєра справді рада. Нік врятував її. У більшому сенсі, ніж тоді на даху. Він врятував її від самої себе, прийняв її такою, як вона є. А разом з ним, у житті Лєри з’явились і інші...Ні, не друзі. Ластівки. 

Катя, яка підтримувала, яка розуміла, яка приймала. Катя, мабуть, людина з найбільшим серцем, яке Лєра колись бачила. І Лєрі так добре поруч із нею, так спокійно. 

Фєдя... Фєдя, здається, був невід’ємною частиною життя Лєри з першого класу. Він був принцом, якого вона, маленька принцеса, і заслуговувала. Їй здавалось, що вона знає його краще за усіх і що саме з ним вона буде щасливою. Яка ж вона рада, що все сталось інакше. Бо, виявилось, Фєдю вона зовсім не знає. І окремо їм краще, ніж разом. Лєрі подобається цей новий, справжній Фєдя, а вона-справжня, здається, теж подобається йому більше. Зараз вони нарешті щирі один з одним. І парою їм, на щастя, ніяк не бути. 

Але все ж таки, вони - разом. Всі вони. Вони всі знайшли один одного. Продерлись крізь самотність, крізь недовіру та підозри, крізь страх і ризик. Хоч вони зараз і не всі поряд один з одним, а “по гньоздах”, як сказав Нік, Лєра відчуває їх присутність. Їх непохитну присутність у житті один одного. 

Лєра радіє. Вона нарешті не сама. Вона одна з ластівок, вільних у небі.


End file.
